Scream For Me, Kiwaii Tenshi
by Lost And Torn
Summary: With her cheeks now shedding tiny, almost sinful, trickles of blood down over her bruised skin, no doubt still sore and fragile from when she had retailated against my advances, and I had punished her, she was near to being fully Broken.


Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh(sadly), so please don't sue.

Inspired by CERM's fic Chantez Le Petit Oiseau Doux. Thank you Chels-chan! This one's for you.

Also, not only was this inspired by CERM's fic mentioned above, this was also the result of a nightmare I had. And, just so you guys understand, I hope all who choose to read this will enjoy it. I poured my blood and soul into this fic.

_**Warning! This fic is an Orange one-shot. Beware; orange means rape.**_

Innocence and purity. Modern female mortals lack both angelic qualities; qualities that many men secretly fantasize of while they sleep. All females are considered weak in my eyes. Useless. Barren. Lost. With the expection of one female, perhaps. Little Angel writhed beneath me, sobbing, crying, gazing into my deranged, sex-voracious eyes, silently imploring me with those oh-so-naive mocha eyes of hers to not claim her against her will. It was those beautiful- now tearful and fear-stricken- eyes of hers that had captivated my weak side in the first place and, because of his hidden obssession over her, I had not only found her as more than enough cause to claim her for myself, but also to ensure that she was mine; mine to ensure that she would remain mine.

"M-Marik! Please.. I-I beg you! Don't!"

Did she not know that every choked plea that burst from her bleeding throat only caused my desire to heighten? Or was she simply blind to the fact that tonight, until dawn broke, she was my slave? My Prisoner. My Migoto Little Angel. Of course she was aware of _that_, but I knew from the moment I completely took control of that fool's body, that this night would soon come to pass. I simply ignored the pitiful sight of her tears flowing down her alabastrine skin and lowered myself down to her too-thin-to-be-considered-healthy stomach, lapping up the few specks of blood gracing her delicate middle, just inches shy from where I had carved my name into her frail being, but I placed the dagger- stained with her blood of course- on the nighttable beside the bed for later use.

Succulent innocence, yet delicious sin. Tempting, yet satisfying. Cleansed of man's sins, and yet.. Tainted to a certain degree. I suppose I have the spirit of the Millennium Ring to thank for that.

She exceeded my expectations, and she did so much more. Arousing me to the point to where I wished to just shrug the rest of my clothes off and take her right there. But there was still a few loose ends I needed to attend to. After all, what slave would she be to me without learning to obey her Master properly? Smiling sadistically on her pale skin, I hungrily rid her fragile skin of her blood, licking my lips in a voracious manner while I locked gazes with her the moment I withdrew from her injured slender middle, and I couldn't help but feel more and more tempted to take her.

Willingly or otherwise.

I 'tsk-tsked', grinning with demonic content as I cracked my fingers before ruthlessly dragging my crimson streaked talons along her sensitive skin, taking great pleasure hearing the quiet sobs that became hitched in her raw throat, no doubt still sore from when she screamed so loud Ra himself could hear, but I continued mercilessly assaulting her body, stopping only when her whimpers grew to choked pleas, watching with a sick smile seeing her crimson wine gushing from the wounds I inflicted upon her fragile body.

"Don't what, my dear? Ohhh.. I couldn't possibly agree with your request. You still haven't learned your lesson," I purred huskily, realization dawned across my psychotic features when I knew what my Little Angel didn't want, smirking when I reached to cup her bruised cheek, satisfied that it still hadn't lost its supple sensation.

Skin so angelic and radiant that the closest one could come to compare it to was her baby soft snow white hair.

She was even paler than the boy whose body the spirit of the Millennium Ring inhabited, his skin constrasted well with his disgusting femenine looks, while hers was now a former shadow of the milky white tone it had taken on. With her cheeks now shedding tiny, almost sinful, trickles of blood down over her bruised skin- no doubt still sore and fragile from when she had retailated against my sexual advances- she was near to becoming fully Broken. Tainted. My Slave. My Goddess. My Sweet Little Angel.

Again she sobbed, only this time it was more forced. More pleading. Imploring. _Naughty girl_. Alabaster locks twisted madly about her head, her entire body ceased all movement the moment her head snapped sideways, fresh tears trickled down her face and she flinched when they dripped down past the new injury shattering her frail cheekbone, blood slowly oozed to the surface and my tongue seemed to have taken a life of its own, swiftly lapping up her crimson wine like a cat would do to milk.

"I.. I.. onegai! Marik, yameru! Don't- mmph!"

I moaned into her mouth after my lips smothered hers in a lustful, bruising kiss, my lilac eyes flashing briefly with sadistic content seeing her innocent mocha eyes widen in fear and shock before mine slid shut, but soon Little Angel began to struggle weakly underneath me, mentally grinning I stroked her bruised cheek- the same portion of her alabastrine facial complexion that I had damaged sufficient not long ago to ensure that she would obey me- with my free hand. Smirking devilishly on her now swollen lips, I drew back, breathing heavily, only to greedily claim her with an intense, lustful lip-lock again.

Sometimes I surprised myself, and right now was one of those particulary enjoyable moments, with perhaps a slight twist to my warped desires, and soon my Migoto no tenshi would be all mine; I would make certain of it; she was mine; her emotions my toys; her body my playground. I found myself barely surpressing the twisted laughter rumbling deep within my chest hearing her fearful whimpers; pleasant and sweet; so helpless and scared; my slave and my goddess.

Like I said, she was all I expected of her to be, and she was so much more. She was, in my eyes and possibly in the boy's and the spirit's as well, such a wonderful creature, but perhaps to compare my Little Angel to such a monsterous word would be a sin, and so I made a mental note to myself to refrain from doing that again. Her lovely features were twisted in an excruiating mixture of pain, humilation, fear, panic, and shock, but not only were these emotions painfully seen in her beautiful deep-set chocolate brown eyes, they were also sensed quite easily within her actions; listening to her choked sobs and pleas; how her scantly clad figure writhed in fearsome agony beneath my own as she struggled while her helplessness escalated with each passing second.

"Struggle if you desire to do so my dear, it makes no difference to me. You will be mine soon enough," I murmered huskily in between each kiss, giving my Little Angel a few spare seconds to breathe.

Unfortunately, due to the apparent fact that she chose once again to defy me, she froze while I recurred to shower her neck, face and intertwining her swollen lips with lustful kisses again and finally, no longer being able to stand having my precious slave disobeying me, my psychotic eyes narrowed into demonic slits as I grabbed ahold of her bruised and bleeding wrists- bond together with handcuffs- between my fingers, applying pressure to them until I was sure she would no longer possess the willpower to defy me ever again; a pained cry was her response to this.

"Marik! Don't do this to me! I.. I.. You don't want me!" _Now I see why those fools wanted her in the first place. _

"Oh, is that so, my dear? How do you know what I want, hmm? Dare you defy me again, my sweet tenshi, and I'll simply repay you with torture," I whispered dangerously, smirking meancingly as I reached downward to cup her rounded breasts in my hands.

A low moan came from the back of my throat as I massaged them tenderly, but my tenderness quickly became violent while my hands left her womanly curves to grasp her by the shoulders, and soon the only sounds I was aware of were my own low animalistic growls and panting, followed soon by the faint noise of metal grinding against her moist skin, groaning into the crook of my Angel's sweat ridden neck and grinning psychotically on her tender spot; the very same location where the spirit had marked her as his own.

But I knew my slave was both physically and mentally aware of what I was doing to her, her frightened whimpers and choked sobs were enough to tell me that, but soon I could no longer stand for just simply dry humping her, just as I wasn't able to withstand my own playful torture, and I smirked acidly while my tanned fingers traced the only thing that protected her innocence from not only my lustful gaze, but also preventing me from ensuring that she would remain as my own: her panties.

She looked on in paralyzed shock and terror while my fingers drummed playfully along the inside of her thighs, smirking sickly the moment my hands seemed to have possessed a mind of their own as they tip toed upward to grasp the thin, nearly transparent, strap of silk which graced her delicate figure and, locking gazes with her, though she thrashed about like a feral animal, I finally eased the flimsy garment of clothing off her beautiful form, dragging it teasingly down her pale thighs and allowed it to hang off my index finger before letting it flutter down onto the satin besheet like an angel's feather.

I cooed sadistically in satisfaction seeing her womanhood, looking positively delicious and forbidden, being displayed to my sex-voracious gaze as it was, causing an immediate feeling of ostenation to rouse my desire within the very core of my darkness, and soon my pants began to feel unbearably tight and uncomfortable. Casting my lust glazed eyes downward, the all-too-familiar pain recurred applying pressure to my pants while I gazed at her innocence and licked my lips lustfully, erotic images dazed my mind while I flashed my Kiwaii tenshi a sexy smirk, and all I could think of was the lovely song my songbird would sing for me as I claimed her for myself.

Bending down low enough so that my lips brushed against the feathery soft white curls I found there on her delicate skin, I purred maliciously into her causing her to shudder violently and thus making her concealed lust be known to me, darting my tongue out and guiding it down to her warmth ever so slowly, taking precious time to taste the innocence I so desired to claim for myself; I smirked into her womanhood hearing the frightened whimper that was her response to my gentle sexual caress.

_Such a goddess you are, my dear. Had it not been for that fool, I would've taken you earlier rather than later. He'll regret not claiming you as his own when he had the chance soon enough. _

I paused to consider as to how I would make the boy regret the day the spirit marked her as his mate. Numerous images of the ways I could, and would, torment my goddess flashed briefly within my mind, but one particular mental image stood out among all the others. And I smirked acidly at the thought of how I would force my sex kitten into submission, she'd be more fun to play with once her strong will was gone, than with what little hope she had left to cling to so desperately; the hope that either the boy- or the spirit of the Millennium Ring- would come to her rescue.

_I'll make certain his foolish host also regrets not confessing his hidden affection for you. Though I have a more.. suitable punishment in store for you, my sweet Little Angel._

With that image in mind, I feigned ignorance seeing her mocha eyes had began to water again while I grasped the sides of my pants, taking on a glossy sheen to them as her sobs quickly became high-pitched pleas and, obviously quite displeased witnessing me removing the final article of clothing, her head twisted madly from side to side once she saw me discard the final piece of clothing, but I merely smirked down at her just moments before my tongue darted outward to graze my upper lip.

"M-Marik! Yameru! Onegai!"

How lovely her voice sounded at that particular moment, hearing her choked sobs and pleas strewn with fear and panic only caused my desire to heighten even higher than it had been before. A primitive growl resonated deep within my chest as I lowered myself to her lips, eager for another kiss, but she buried her tear-streaked face into the satin pillow and- though I didn't wish to admit it- she had timed her action swiftly, so that my lips descended upon her bruised cheek and not my intended target.

Frowning in disapproval, I cupped her chin between my thumb and index finger, directing her tearful, fear-stricken chocolate eyes to pierce my narrowed lilac cat-like slits, but my anger slowly disappated into that all-too-familiar scorching fire that devoured what little control and self-restraint I still had over myself, wanting to wait until I felt it was time for my Little Angel to receive the dire consequences for the countless times she had defied me. For now, however, I felt it was necessary to do a little reverse psychology on my sweet tenshi's wearisome mind.

"You look so beautiful when you cry. And your blood is," I paused to graze my tongue over a few moist specks of her crimson wine that had graced her pale skin, "Simply to die for, and when you bleed, you look even more beautiful. I could just eat you up," I emphasized my statement by licking what remained of her blood off her fragile cheek, pausing to hungrily lick what was left of her crimson wine off my lips, before cupping her face between my hands.

My compliments produce the desired effect. No doubt still in a panicked, fearful frenzy, her cheeks slowly turned from its former milky white shade to a dark strawberry red, leaving me to wonder whether or not she would still be blushing- if not more fierce in color- when the moment came for her to submit her innocence to me. Smirking seductively, I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back on my hunches, my throbbing erection pulsated just inches from her virgin entrance with such an intensity that even I was surprised at how eager I was just to hear her sing for me every time I slammed into her tight passage.

"Any last words before I take what you can never regain, my dear?"

I received no verbal reply from her, but her emotional and facial response was more than enough to cause even the smallest hint of a demonic smirk to play at the corners of my lips, my lilac eyes widened in both anticipation and impatience seeing her mocha eyes slowly taking on that dazed, glossy sheen to them as she stared into my eyes, silently imploring me not to do what she and I both knew what I had every intention to do. Smirking like a demon in heat, I shifted my position until my erect member was at the exact spot where I desired, sitting at the entrance into her virgin passage, pulsating with all the temption and lust I possessed in my entire body, and still she recurred to sob; recurred with her pitiful resistance; recurred with testing what little self-restraint I had.

"Marik! Yameru! I.. I don't want this- **NO!"**

Her lovely pained features convulsed even more violently the moment I gave her the first cherry-popping sensation, rubbing my aching head teasingly in and out of her tight entrance at will, Little Angel whimpered as though she had been scolded by the spirit, her beautiful mocha eyes squeezed shut so tight I secretly feared those innocent eyes of hers would soon pop out of their sockets. It was those stunning eyes she possessed that, besides her body, was the only thing I desired to witness first-hand the results of the fear and pain I had inflicted upon her once she was disciplined properly at my hands, and I couldn't help but to anticipate the boy's reaction- more so than the spirit's reaction- once he learned that his secret Koibito was no longer his.

Soon my patience and my self-control vanished and, feeling no sympathy or regret for my sweet tenshi, in a matter of moments I soon found myself pounding ruthlessly into her, using the headboard for leverage while my psychotic expression became more and more sadistic and crazed with every high-pitched scream of agony that burst forth from her swollen, blood caked lips as she writhed in agony beneath me. Her tight walls clenched and unclenched in pained convulsion around my raging shaft, she was resisting my seduction once again, but I cared not at the moment for she was mine, whether she wanted to be or not, and I slowed down my relentless assault until I found my goddess gazing up at me in bewilderment. I smirked in response.

"Marik.. w-what are you doing?" It was the first time tonight in which I sensed pure confusion in her voice.

"Thought I'd torture you for a while, my dear."

Dark chocolate eyes widen in atonishment while I bided my time carefully, awaiting until I felt she was prepared for the ultimate pleasureable climax, but for now I would settle simply just to watch on in my own sick amusement hearing her plead me for mercy and, licking my lips seductively, my demonic blood crusted talons dug into her silkly thighs when my hands left the headboard and tenderly grappled them quite easily over my shoulders for better access. Blood oozed out of the new wounds on her fragile skin, trickling down my fingers and over my arms, finally stopping to gather in a puddle on my elbows and then began to seep down over her already bloody legs, ceasing to gather in a similar puddle between her thighs.

And so, knowing it would be quite a while until I neared passing out as a result of fucking my sex goddess senseless, I immediately quickened my pace and rammed my hardened cock further inward, thrusting as merciless as possible into her virgin body, and I surprised myself at the intensity in which I delt into her; assaulting her innocence; claiming what I felt was mine; satisfying my desire; sexual and otherwise. Blood trickled immensely due to my relentless assault, gushing like an endless crimson river and had already began to stain the bedsheets, but I didn't mind seeing her blood, it only fueled my excitement witnessing the blood pooling from her womanhood while my sex kitten writhed in agony beneath me.

Her high-pitched shrieking soon grew a bit hoarse, but then her shrieks became pained screams as though she were being torn in half from the inside, blood trickled out the sides of her mouth, no doubt because of her raw, bleeding throat from screaming so lovely and hard as she was, still I recurred with my persistant onslaught, still pumping in and out of her virgin passage at a surprisingly animalistic rate, despite her blood still pouring from within her.

I believe mortals call it speed fucking. _How disgusting and yet.. how lovely the mental images it brings to the mind._

But, despite practically sensing her fear and anguish radiating from her beautiful mocha eyes as she struggled in a panicked desperation to free herself from the handcuffs- which still bound her wrists together so that nothing of the sort would happen- a sickly amused smirk curled my lips while I huffed and panted like a dog, a few lone beads of perspire trickled over my cheeks as my tongue darted out to graze my upper lip. Soon she started to sob, her insistant begging for me to discontinue with my ruthless assault on her body and mind went ignored for the most part, but no matter how much enjoyment I found hearing her choked pleas, her Kiwaii tears dribbling down her pale, sweat-ridden cheeks merged to form a scent known to me, a painful nostaglic aroma that lingered like perfume.

Fear. Her fear and helplessness was finally taking its toll on her, for she struggled less now, much to my disappointment, but she continued to sing for me as I claimed her, and I never wanted that beautiful song of hers to end. I never wanted to cease pounding into her, I never wanted my physical strength to leave me, I never wanted to leave this bed without leaving a permanent wound on her body, mind and soul.

I never wanted her lovely pained, fear-stricken features to cease convulsing in mental agony and physical humilation, I never wanted her tears to cease falling from those angelic chocolate brown eyes of hers, I never wanted this night to end. I never wanted the boy's desperate pleas for me to stop echoing within her mind and mine, I never wanted his fear-stricken voice to cease begging me to stop pounding into her. She was Mine. To Break. To Destroy. To Torture. To Hurt. To Haunt. To Rape.

I suppose that's why I'm fucking her against her will.

Oh my God! I can't believe I wrote this! But, (Insert self-satisfied sigh here) I suppose this was my best yet.. at least I think so. The rational side of me is telling me that I've finally outdone myself this time, but the irrational side of me is scorning me for what a crappy one-shot this is. So I don't really know what to think about it now.

This fic is dedicated to CERM, whose inspiration is gratefully appreciated, and if any of you haven't read her fics yet, then I command you to! (Steals Marik's Millennium Rod and makes you all mind slaves). But the above sentence only applies to those of you who may be new, or don't know any good fan fic writers by what you may have read so far.

Don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy.

P.S. Lolly-chan if you're reading this, then you must surely see me in a different light now after reading this. Don't worry, I promise you I will have another one-shot with Marik in it, but will give it to you as a late birthday present.


End file.
